


We Belong Under the Stars

by harvest_mouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Constellations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Acxa (Voltron), Lesbian Veronica (Voltron), Not Beta Read, POV Acxa (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Post-War, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvest_mouse/pseuds/harvest_mouse
Summary: Veronica swerved, nearly slamming the plane into the side of the cliff before righting herself again. She laughed as they cut through the dust that settled in piles around them.“Careful!” Acxa yelled, gripping the seat so hard her blue hands turned pale. This is why she never let Veronica drive. “You will kill us!”She giggled and swerved again, leaving the open plains behind them and venturing deeper into the mountains ahead. “Oh lighten up babe, we survived a war! You really think a little joyride is enough to take us out?”“You are a hazard to society,” Acxa muttered.OrVeronica and Acxa go stargazing
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	We Belong Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there wasn't enough Veracxa on here so I decided to contribute! I'm not very good at writing though so sorry about that.

Veronica swerved, nearly slamming the plane into the side of the cliff before righting herself again. She laughed as they cut through the dust that settled in piles around them. 

“Careful!” Acxa yelled, gripping the seat so hard her blue hands turned pale. This is why she never let Veronica drive. “You will kill us!”

She giggled and swerved again, leaving the open plains behind them and venturing deeper into the mountains ahead. “Oh lighten up babe, we survived a war! You really think a little joyride is enough to take us out?”

“You are a hazard to society,” Acxa muttered, hands pressed against her forehead to ward off the headache that was certainly approaching because apparently her girlfriend was an absolute idiot. “One of these days you really will kill me and I will haunt you to the ends of the universe.”

“Alright Acxa sweetheart, you do that.“ 

Acxa wasn’t sure she would ever get over the way Veronica said her name. Sure, she butchered it quite a lot, and was never able to get the accent quite right. But she said her name like it was something special. Like  _ she _ was something special. 

No one had even said it like that before. 

As she sat there thinking, she realized Veronica had been far too quiet. Which, knowing Veronica meant she was plotting something. Acxa looked over at her girlfriend and saw her lips pulled into a pout and her hands clenched tightly on the controls. And that look in her eyes she got right before doing something she knew Acxa would absolutely hate. 

“Veronica, what are you-” 

She didn’t even get to finish her sentence before the plane was plunging headfirst over the cliff and hurting towards the valley below them. 

“VERONICA!!!!” She screeched as they plummeted. Her hands held onto the seat for dear life, hair whipping into her face from the wind. “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US BOTH????”

“Oh relax!” She yelled over the wind. “I do this, like, every day! We’re not gonna die, loosen up!”

“HARD TO DO THAT WHEN YOU ARE SENDING US TO OUR DEATH!”

Veronica laughed before reaching over and grabbing one of the hands that Acxa had glued to her seat. 

“It’s fun, you’ll see!”

No. This was not fun at all. Here she was, about to slam into the bottom of a cliff because her idiotic girlfriend wanted to show her a plane trick. After all that, and this is how she would die. 

100 feet.

50.

10.

Right before they hit the ground, Veronica yanked the controls back and they pulled out of their nosedive. They soared out over the valley, momentum from the dive propelling them up and stopping them from, well. Dying.

“See! I told you we wouldn’t die! This is why you should always have faith in me!” Veronica looked far too proud of herself, beaming at Acxa as if she hadn’t just nearly given her a heart attack. 

Acxa flicked her between the eyes.

“Ow!” She rubbed her forehead and glared at Acxa, betrayed. “That hurt!”

“Eyes on the cliffs, genius.” 

“Fiiiiiiiiine,” she whined. “You would have thought ending the war would’ve gotten rid of the stick up your a-”

“If you finish that sentence I am breaking up with you.” Acxa glared at her stupid girlfriend and her stupid girlfriend pouted back at her. Damn her at and her stupid adorable pout.

“Acxaaaaaaaaa you’re so meeeeaaaaaan. Don’t you love me?” If she didn’t stop that stupid pouting soon Acxa was going to lose this argument and she absolutely despised losing arguments. 

“Yes, I do, and that is why I want you to focus so we don’t crash into cliffs. Like that one.”

And sure enough, there was the cliffside, looming a few yards away. Veronica screeched and pulled the controls harshly, not releasing them until they had swerved past the cliffside. 

“This is why you should listen to me.” Acxa said plainly. As if Veronica would ever be reasonable enough to listen to her the first time without at least 1 life-or-death situation proving her right. 

“Okay, you win this one. But I’m still right about socks!” Veronica smiled triumphantly, despite the fact that she was telling complete lies.

“No,  _ I _ won the sock argument. Socks are most definitely essential pieces of clothing.”

Veronica gasped. “What? I thought I had converted you! Socks are useless, idiot, dumb, stupid pieces of fabric that serve no purpose besides being annoying to put on and easy to lose!”

“They absorb moisture and therefore stop your shoes from being disgusting, and they stop chafing. As well as helping with the cold. They are very useful, you are just angry that Lance took your favorite pair to space and did not return them.”

“Yes, I AM mad about that!” Veronica was fuming now. Perhaps Acxa should not have brought up the socks. Veronica was very attached to that specific pair. Something about lesbian dinosaurs in love that reminded her of them? “Who just STEALS their sister’s socks and then DOESN’T RETURN THEM?”

“Well, to be fair, their ship and most of their belongings  _ were _ destroyed.”

“Still.”

They cruised along slowly for a few doboshes before coming to a stop. They were at the top of a cliff overlooking the barren stone valley. 

“And here we are!” Veronica reached into the back of the plane and pulled out a bundle of blankets. Ever the gentleman, she climbed out before opening the door for Acxa and holding it there, waiting for her to climb out.

“What are we doing again?” Something about stars? They saw the stars from everywhere, so Acxa wasn’t sure what made them so special. 

“Stargazing! It’s a human thing. You kind of just… lay there and look up at the stars. It’s romantic!” 

Veronica grabbed Acxa’s hand and dragged her to a leafless, dying tree near the edge. She pulled out one of the blankets and laid it down on the cold stone. She set her glasses down on the rock next to it. Then she plopped down with her back against the tree and patted the ground next to her.

“Come sit!” 

She sat gingerly next to her on the blanket before looking up at the stars. It was...strange looking at the stars like this. No planets on fire, no Garla ships, no Voltron or fighting or death, just peace. Just beauty. It was nice to look at the stars in a context like this.

Veronica reached across her to grab another blanket from the bundle. This one she wrapped around them both, tucking the edges under Acxa’s legs and arms. She kissed the tip of her nose before settling back down. Acxa wasn’t sure she had ever felt warmer than this in her life. The last time she had looked at the open sky it had been while stranded on a meteorite. A memory not anywhere near comparable to this one.

Veronica leaned her head back against the tree and pulled Acxa’s head down to rest on her shoulder. 

“See that one over there?” She pointed to a spattering of stars shining just through the branches of the barren tree. “That one’s called Orion.”

“I still do not quite understand why humans name the arrangements of stars. The stars themselves have names, do they not?” She whispered, not wanting to break the spell that had been cast over them by the light of the stars and the feeling of wind at their backs, blowing their hair into beautiful patterns and mixing with the dust that swirled around the cliffs. 

“They do now. But back when they were named, humans didn’t have the technology to see individual stars the way we can now. Plus, every constellation has a story.” Veronica was whispering now as well, matching the tone Acxa had set. 

“Yes? And what is the story of this one?”

Veronica took a death breath.  _ This was clearly one of the many topics she knew a lot about _ , Acxa thought.

“The story of Orion comes from Greek Mythology. Which, by the way, is, like, reeeaaaaally old. But anyways, Orion was a hunter. According to some of the stories, he was a giant. Some people think he was just a regular human guy. In one version of the story, his mom was a goddess named Gaia.”

Acxa frowned. She had heard the concept of gods and goddesses many times on Earth, but could never fully grasp it. Was a god just a person with immense power? Why did humans believe in them so firmly?

“Goddess?”

Veronica paused and looked over at where Acxa’s head still lay against her shoulder. “Oh, right, I forgot you don't really know about that stuff. Well, in this story at least, the gods are just these people who have crazy magic and shit like that.”

Ah. Magic. She was all too familiar with  _ that _ concept. 

“I see. So what happened with this giant’s mother?”

Veronica’s eyes lit up then, from what she could see in the darkness. Ah, so this was the interesting part.

“Well there’s a lot of different versions, humans are indecisive like that, so I’ll just tell you my favorite! Pretty much Orion was sent to fight these monsters, right, and he killed them but then Gaia got mad and sent a scorpion to kill him.”

“Hmmm,” Acxa mused. “Humans, even giant ones, must be quite fragile if all it takes is a small scorpion to bring them down.” 

“Hey!” Veronica’s arms came up and she gestured, jostling Acxa’s head. “It was a  _ giant _ scorpion, okay! Just let me tell the story!”

Acxa rolled her eyes. Sometimes she truly wondered how she ended up here, on Earth in a tiny galaxy no one had ever heard of, in love with this genius idiot scientist. 

“All right, go on then.”

“ _ Thank _ you. Anyways, so she killed him with the scorpion-”

“Wait!” Veronica stopped and raised her eyebrow. 

“Didn’t I just tell you not to interrupt? Honestly I’m a little offended.” She pouted, which looked even cuter without her glasses. 

“Yes, yes, but I have a question about the story.”

“Oh!” She perked up. Veronica always liked when she asked questions about things she told her about. “What is it?”

“Is he not her son? Why would she kill him just for fighting monsters?” Aren’t monsters usually bad anyways?

“Well, she’s the goddess of living creatures and plants and stuff like that, so she didn’t want animals to get killed. I think, there’s wayyyy too many versions of this story.” Veronica’s nose scrunched up the way it always did when she tried to remember something. Adorable.

“Alright, so she killed him and then? Why is he now a star formation?” 

“She turned him into a constellation and then turned the scorpion into one over  _ there _ ,” she moved Acxa’s hand to a spot in the sky where there was yet another spattering of stars. How anyone kept track of which was which Acxa had no idea. “Because she wanted Orion to suffer with the scorpion that killed him forever. The end.”

Acxa frowned. That was  _ not _ a very nice thing to do to your child. Also not a very happy ending. 

“Not very happy, I know.” Veronica sighed. “None of those old stories are. The parents all suck and there’s way too much death. But yeah, there it is. Orion the hunter. And that other one is called Scorpius.” 

Veronica pulled her closer, bundling the blanket tighter around them to fight off the steadily increasing cold. Their legs tangled under it and their hands intertwined against Acxa’s chest. Their visible puffs of breath mingled in the air between them.

“Any other questions?” Veronica whispered into the space between their lips. Acxa shook her head no and Veronica leaned in.

Kissing Veronica never got tiring. Every time their lips met, it happened in an explosion of fireworks and sparks and passion. It was always full of love and softness and gentleness. It was the feeling of flying, of oceans and fire and a valley full of flowers. It was exhilaration. It was the feeling of coming home. It was unlike anything in the world. 

Veronica pulled away slowly, eyes still closed, one hand cupping Acxa’s face and the other curled against her waist.

A warm feeling spread through her chest, tingling and setting her face aflame.

_ Is this what belonging feels like? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! This was my first every fic so please be kind, and if you wanted to give any feedback on how I could write better in the future that would be great :)


End file.
